Our work is centered on "biogenic" aldehydes (i.e., the deaminated products of monoamines (i.e., serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine)), which are postulated to have neurotransmitter or modulator properties. Some circumstantial evidence has appeared indicating that the "biogenic" aldehydes are involved in physiologic functions. We propose to ascertain directly whether such aldehydes are involved in modulation of biochemical, physiological or behavioral functions. Particularly, it is hoped that our work will provide a clearer understanding of problems of alcohol addiction resulting from malfunctions in the metabolism of neuroamines.